1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices for attaching various accessories to a support structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to mount adapter devices utilizing a spring-loaded push system for quickly and securely attaching firearm accessories to weapon accessory rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal weapon accessory rails such as the “Picatinny rail” (i.e., MIL-STD-1913 rail) provide a standardized platform for mounting and dismounting firearm accessories to weapons. Generally, accessories including optics, tactical lights, grenade launchers, night vision devices, and other weapon-mounted accessories are not designed for direct attachment to the rails. Thus, mount adapter devices are typically employed to attach accessories to firearms.
As depicted in FIG. 2, conventional weapon accessory rails are defined by a grooved mounting feature that serves as the platform used to mount accessories. The grooved mounting feature comprises a plurality of mounting projections 50 extending perpendicular along a longitudinal axis 53 of each rail 43. The mounting projections 50 are separated by a plurality of transverse grooves 40 evenly spaced along the longitudinal axis 53 of the rail 43. Each of the mounting projections 50 includes an upper mounting surface 39 and opposite transverse edges 48 and 49 which are beveled to form a first 41a and a second 41b inclined proximal surface on opposite sides of the upper mounting surface 39, a first inclined distal surface 42a adjacent the first inclined proximal surface 41a, and a second inclined distal surface 42b adjacent the second inclined proximal surface 41b. These mounting projections 50 are provided so that accessories may be mounted to weapon accessory rails using mount adapter devices which are able to grip the edges 48 and 49 of the rails.
Various mount adapter devices have been suggested for attaching weapon accessories to firearms. A common objective of all mount adapter devices is to releasably and securely fasten an accessory to a weapon. To accomplish this objective prior art devices commonly employ bolts, thumbscrews, or levers to draw together opposing clamping members having inclined surfaces aligned with and facing the inclined surfaces of the mounting projections on the rail. The bolt, thumbscrew, or lever urges a moving clamping member toward the direction of a stationary clamping member. In this manner, the opposing clamping members grip the inclined surfaces of the mounting projections in an effort to attach the device to the rail. Design problems in prior art devices, however, present several disadvantages—one significant disadvantage being insufficient clamping forces.
Most users of mount adapter devices, especially military or law enforcement personnel, demand the ability to quickly switch from one accessory to another, as well as the ability to easily and quickly mount and dismount the accessory. Particularly in combat settings, efficient field modification of weapon configurations is vital. Yet, current devices are unable to fulfill such user demands.
Compact and lightweight devices are needed for quickly modifying weapon configurations, but compared to the disclosed invention, prior art devices are large and cumbersome. This design flaw makes tasks such as mounting, dismounting, and switching accessories difficult and time-consuming. Additionally, the comparatively larger prior art devices are more susceptible to being inadvertently forced out of position on the rail by an external force or upon an accidental impact.
A common type of prior art mount adapter device employs levers or similar actuating members as a means of clamping or locking the device to the rail. Such devices require two hands and too much time to attach the device to the rail. One hand positions and holds the device to the rail while the other hand forces the lever to a lock position. This method of attachment does not provide an efficient means of modifying weapon configurations.
Furthermore, a fundamental defect encountered with devices employing levers is that the levers are prone to breakage. For example, due to dimensional variations among different rails, if a particular rail happens to be larger than other conventional rails, a user may have to press harder on a lever in order to get the clamping mechanism to properly attach to the rail. The force exerted on the lever can oftentimes cause the lever to break.
An additional problem of devices employing levers occurs when excessive vibration, recoil, or accidental contact of the lever with an external impact forces the lever to slide to an unlock or release position causing the device and the accessory to detach from the rail. In the case of accessories such as optical sights, a mere one-thousandth of an inch variance in the remounted position causes a one inch shift in the point of aim at one hundred yards. Accordingly, in addition to requiring the user to remount the optical sight, the user would also have to resight (or re-zero) the sight which is inefficient and inconvenient.
Other prior art devices utilize bolts or thumb screws as opposed to levers. Generally, these devices have one or more knobs that the user must rotate through several 360 degree turns in order to attach or detach the device to the rail. Devices of this type cannot be attached to or detached from the rail as quickly as is sometimes required by users.
In regards to accessories such as optical sights, it is imperative for accuracy that the optical sight remains rigidly attached to the firearm. Devices that utilize bolts or thumb screws as a locking means, however, are generally manually bolted down. As a result, the device easily comes loose from the rail as the manually tightened bolts do not remain consistently and tightly fastened in place. Additionally, the bolts and thumbscrews protrude out laterally from the mount adapter device when the device is attached to a rail. This makes the bolts and thumbscrews susceptible to catching or snagging on clothing or other external items which can jerk the device and the accessory out of position.
Another common feature shared by many current devices relies on an opposing cam member to bear against one edge of the rail to attach the device to the rail. Generally, the length of the opposing cam member is substantially less than the length of a main clamping member. For example, in one design currently used, the opposing cam member measures approximately one half of an inch in length while the main clamping member measures approximately three inches in length. This feature results in insufficient holding strength of the device to the rail and leaves the accessory susceptible to misalignment caused by accidental impact, intense recoil, or jarring or dropping the firearm on which the accessory is mounted. Once again this can force the user to waste a great amount of time correcting the positioning, remounting, or resighting the accessory.
Another problem with devices utilizing a cam member occurs as the cam member moves into a clamping position on the rail. The cam member rubs along and abrades an edge of the rail each time the device is attached to or detached from the rail. This disfigures and wears down the edges of the rails which reduces the ability of such devices to consistently, tightly, and securely attach to the damaged edges. Furthermore, devices utilizing cam members are not designed to account for the dimensional variations seen among different rails. This results in such devices either attaching too tightly to rails and disfiguring the rails as described above, or attaching to loosely to rails and leaving the attached accessory susceptible to misalignment or detachment.
A mount adapter device is needed that is compact, lightweight, and that provides maximum and consistent clamping forces to attach the device to a rail, thereby allowing the device to withstand the impact of external forces. At the same time the device needs to be sturdy enough to withstand breakage of any parts. Moreover, a device is needed that will securely lock to all rails, including worn or damaged rails, without disfiguring the rails or requiring realignment. Opposed to prior art devices that require tools or two hands to attach the devices to a rail, a device is needed that can be quickly and effortlessly locked to a rail without the necessity of tools and requiring only one hand. A device is needed that will retain its precise original orientation and alignment when detached and reattached to a rail, thereby allowing an optical, sighting, or other aiming or targeting device to maintain its zero position when detached and then subsequently reattached to the rail.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for a mount adapter device which overcomes, mitigates, or solves the above problems in the art. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.